


Yeah They Know. I Talk About You.

by CuteAsANewt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Coming out (ish), Confession, M/M, drug mention if you squint, idek who lester is so his characterization sucks sorry lol, reed with the weed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:18:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteAsANewt/pseuds/CuteAsANewt
Summary: TJ hangs out with Reed and Lester after Cyrus gave him Blueberry Macadamia muffins. TJ's friends can't help but tease him.





	Yeah They Know. I Talk About You.

TJ couldn’t help smiling as he went to his locker at the end of the day, shoving the container full of blueberry macadamia muffins into his bag. It filled up his entire backpack leaving no room for books, but he wasn’t really planning on doing homework this weekend anyway.

TJ looked down the hallway hoping to see Cyrus before he left but wasn’t able to spot him the crowd of students leaving for the day. He sighed, turning back around as he shut his locker, and then felt a hand smack his upper arm. He turned around and found himself face to face with his friends, Reed and Lester.

“Hey dude, you ready to go?” Reed asked TJ.

“Yeah, man, just grabbing some stuff. Let’s go.”

The trio left the school and headed to Reed’s house. His parents were rarely home and when they were, they tended to stay out of the kids’ way, so Reed’s house was a favorite hang out spot.

TJ adjusted the straps on his backpack slightly, not used to it being this full, and couldn’t help the small smile that crept up on his face as he thought about its contents. He hadn’t expected Cyrus to actually get him the muffins, let alone bake them himself.

Reed glanced over at TJ fiddling with his backpack. “You actually bringing your books home for once?” he asked, gesturing at TJ’s backpack.

TJ snorted, “Ha, actually it’s uh… muffins.” he said, not really sure how to explain the whole situation.

Reed and Lester’s faces lit up as they looked to each other than back at TJ. 

“Edibles?” Reed asked.

TJ rolled his eyes. “God you’re such a fucking stoner.” he mumbled. “No, uh, my friend Cyrus made them for me.”

At that, Reed’s hopeful smile shifted to one TJ found much more sinister. It looked smug and knowing. Too knowing. “Cyrus?” Reed elbowed TJ’s side as he said it.

“Yeah, I’m sure I’ve told you about him before.” TJ said, nonchalant.

“Ha, yeah you definitely have,” Reed said as he shared a knowing look with Lester. “Cyrus… let’s see. He’s really funny and likes to swing and is taking dance classes and is dorky but in cute way and-”

TJ’s face was beat red as he shoved Reed, “Shut up man!”

Reed just chuckled, “Hey, your words, not mine.”

* * *

When the boys arrived at Reed’s house they tossed their bags on the floor by the couch and plopped down in front of the TV while Reed booted up Fortnite. Lester took the controller and TJ stretched out on the couch and watched them play.

About half an hour into playing, after Lester died for what seemed to be the thousandth time, he threw the controller in frustration, “Man, this game sucks. And I’m starving. Reed, got anything to eat?”

Reed got up and rummaged through the kitchen, “Hmm.. we got some cans of tuna and a bunch of watermelon and some nasty leftover casserole, so… no.”

Lester groaned, “Your house sucks.”

“Oh I’m sorry,” Reed said, “would you rather we go to your house where your mom would force us to watch those educational environmental documentaries because video games are ‘too violent’?”

“Those movies aren’t that bad actually,” TJ chimed in, “Cyrus had me watch one with him last week about all these dope ass fish in the Marianas Trench.”

Reed just rolled his eyes, “Whatever dude. Cyrus could show you any movie and it would automatically become your favorite just because you’d be watching it next to him. Even lame ass shit like that.”

TJ frowned. “You got something you wanna say to me, Reed?”

Reed put his hands up in surrender and chuckled, “Nah man, it’s cool. We’re cool.”

“Really? Cause it sounds like you’re making fun of Cyrus.”

Reed laughed. “Dude. I’m not making fun of  _ him _ , I’m making fun of  _ you _ , dumbass. You are so into him, it’s hilarious.”

TJ froze for a second before shaking his head and hitting Reed’s chest dismissively. “Whatever. He’s my friend, that’s all.”  
“Seriously? He made you muffins and you’ve been smiling like an idiot all day because of it.”

Lester’s face lit up at that. “The muffins! Dude give me one, I’m so hungry.”

TJ faltered a minute, unsure of what to say. He was so excited to have Cyrus’s muffins but he also knew that Cyrus wasn’t exactly known to be a good chef. In fact, Cyrus had told him many stories of times he almost burned down the house or gave his friends and family food poisoning. TJ didn’t want his friends to make fun of Cyrus’s cooking but he couldn’t think of an excuse he could give them to not share the muffins. Plus, he reasoned, he could always just punch them if they made fun of Cyrus. 

“What’s the matter TJ?” Reed sneered, “You don’t wanna share because ‘your underdog’ made them just for you?” He started making kissy faces at TJ.

TJ scowled. “Seriously Reed, shut the fuck up. And take the muffins, I don’t care.” he said, tossing his backpack at them.

Lester grabbed a muffin and practically inhaled it before grabbing another. 

Reed took a bite of his and then spit it out. He looked over at Lester who was on his third muffin. “Dude how are you eating these? They’re like, not even edible!”

Lester swallowed the bite in his mouth. “Yeah man these suck. But it’s food and I’m hungry.”

“TJ, try one.” Reed said, tossing a muffin at TJ.

TJ caught it and threw it back and forth in his hands for a few seconds. He knew it was going to taste bad. He was nervous that this was about to turn into the group making fun of Cyrus. 

Finally, he took a bite of the muffin, forcing himself to swallow it. He looked up to see Reed staring at him with a smug smirk. TJ sighed, “Yeah, they’re not great. But he worked really hard on these so I don’t wanna hear anything about it from you guys. Understand?”

Reed just shook his head. “You are SO whipped for that nerd TJ, it’s not even funny anymore.”  
TJ clenched his fists. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Chill, man. We’re cool. We don’t care if you’re gay or whatever.” Reed said as Lester nodded in agreement behind him. TJ looked stunned, frozen in place, causing Reed to chuckle again. “I don’t know why you look so surprised. You could not be more obvious about how into him you are. It’s kind of disgusting, honestly.” Reed rolled his eyes but then gave TJ a soft and sincere smile.

TJ relaxed a little. “I- yeah, you’re right. I guess I am kind of obvious.” TJ shook his head, laughing at himself a little. “He’s SO cool, guys. I wish you knew him like I did. He’s… amazing.”

“Well, why don’t you invite him to go biking with us next weekend?” Reed suggested.

TJ perked up. “You guys really wanna meet him?”

“Yeah man. If he’s as cool as you say he is, why not?”

TJ smiled then frowned a little. “He might not like the biking very much. He’s…” TJ tried to choose his words carefully, still feeling protective and worried that his friends would tease Cyrus. “He’s a little neurotic about things that might be dangerous.”

Reed shook his head, “Dude. We’ll be perfectly safe out there. Helmets and full gear and everything.” Reed smiled a little, “Plus, it would give you the chance to show off some of your moves. And maybe you could teach him how to ride?”

TJ imagined teaching Cyrus, reassuring him when he got nervous, explaining how the bike works, maybe holding his hand to put it in the right position...

“Okay, okay. I’m in.” TJ smiled. “I’ll ask him.”


End file.
